In His Head
by youshouldbereadingmyfanfic
Summary: Ben Ten: Alien force, through Kevin's Perspective. T for mild language and violence. Gwevin, Benlie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, and thank you for clicking on my story! I apologize in advance for any unintentional ooc(ness?) and would love your advice on how to fix it! **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own Ben Ten, Alien Force, any products I mention in this Fanfiction, or technically even the plot, just my spin on it. Or anything else important, for that matter. (that I know of…) **

_Chapter one: They're back?_

I pulled up beside the two parked Semis. Another deal, which meant more level 5 tech for the forever knights, and, more importantly, more money for me. I stepped out and walked up to the cloaked figure. He handed me a brief case, and I opened it, to make sure they weren't scamming me.

"Money's here," I called, letting the men know they could start unloading the weapons.

They brought a crate over to me, and I opened it to reveal the tech.

"As promised," I said, picking one up, "four dozen factory new laser lances." I continued to describe the lance. "Is that good?" I asked, firing the gun at a nearby building. "You tell me."

The hooded figure nodded. I signaled for my guys to start transferring the tech to their truck.

"Hands above your heads, air-breathers," a shout interrupted the process, "By the authority of the plumbers, you're all busted."

I looked to see some alien pointing a gun at us. More importantly, I also saw that bratty Tennyson kid and his cousin. I could hardly believe my eyes. They had both…grown up. Before I could reflect more on that subject, three of the un-loaders pulled off their 'masks' to reveal their true alien form. I watched as the cousins and the other guy were cornered by the DNAliens and forever knights.

Ben seemed to be having trouble with his omnitrix, but to my surprise, Gwen had their back. She'd really gotten good at that 'magic' as she called it, even though I was pretty sure it wasn't actually magic. A green flash caught my eye and I turned to see that Ben had finally gotten his omnitrix to work. I blinked as I watched him turn into an alien that I had never seen.

"Swampfire!" he called out.

Damn, things had really changed since I was trapped in the Null Void. Just as he started to get the upper hand on the Forever Knights, I decided it was time to intervene. I jumped into his path. "Hey, Tennyson!" I said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Let's see," I said, rolling my eyes at what an idiot he could be. "You trapped me in the Null Void for all those years."

"You did that to yourself!"

"And you ruined my deal today," I ignored his comment. Heroes were always spouting off crap like that. "I'm thinkin' I want revenge. The good news is, since I can absorb anything, I've got the power to take it." I bent down and touched the steel of the railroad tracks below me, feeling it run up through my arms, then to the rest of my body. It's a good thing I'd changed too, that should surprise Tennyson.

"That's new," he said, be for I punched him in the gut.

My hand went right through him. As I struggled to get my hand out of his stomach, _how gross is that_, he clamped his hands on my head. I let out a grunt as the metallic clang echoed through my head. He then kicked me into a wall. I was really starting to get ticked off with that kid.

As if my day wasn't going bad enough, I looked up to see the Forever Knights loading up the rest of my tech and driving away with it. That was it. I stood up and grabbed a large metal bin and through it at the idiot who had ruined multiple parts of my life. My aim was good, and I heard the satisfying clang as the bin hit its target. I walked over and smirked. At least the night wasn't a total waste.

"And that's what happens when you mess with me!" I said, just in case anyone was around to hear.

But before I knew exactly what was happening, Ben was standing behind me. "Hey! What?"

"Peak-a-boo!" he called, before punching me with both fists.

Man I hate that kid. I tried to retaliate by throwing a train car at him, but while I was struggling under the weight he blasted fire at me, throwing me into a wall. Again. Since we're on a repetitive note, I think I'll take this time to relate just how much I hate Ben Tennyson. I hate him _a lot._

That thought was going through my mind as my metal shell slipped off of my, and _I _slipped out of consciousness. When I opened my eyes, and it couldn't 've been long, The three were standing over me.

_Wow, _I thought, _Gwen kinda looks…pretty. _I shoved that thought out of my mind and sat up, the anger returning to me. That was when I noticed that my hands were cuffed. I struggled against the bonds.

"Energy cuffs," the third alien said, _man he has a funny voice,_ I thought. "You can't escape, there ain't nothing there to absorb."

Ben turned to Gwen. "You still got some of that stuff in your hair," he said.

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Other side," I said, I couldn't help it. Plus _she _wasn't the one who trapped me in the Null Void.

"Ewww," she said, starting to scrape at the yellow alien vomit clumped in her hair. _Didn't her hair used to be shorter?_ I wondered.

"Time we had a talk, tough guy," The guy with the weird voice said, pulling me back to my situation. "These weapons run on ether point energy cell, a dangerous technology _way_ too advanced for humans. They shouldn't even _be_ on this planet."

"So? How's that my problem?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Heroes and their concern for the general public got on my nerves, especially when they started talking to me about it.

"While we were fighting the Forever Knights got away with a crate full of them," Tennyson piped up.

"You set up the deal, _you're_ going to tell me where they are," the plumber said.

I scowled, about to reply when I felt a light hand on my shoulder. "Kevin, people could be hurt," Gwen said. Maybe hero isn't _that _annoying after all.

"You're in a lot of trouble son, I'm giving you a chance to help yourself here."

"You don't have to convince me," I said, standing up, "Those guys ran off before I got paid. I'm happy to help find those deadbeats."

**A/N: This seems like a good enough stopping point. I'm going to try to do about one episode per chapter, but the first episode is a long one, so….yeah. please make my day and click the button below. Criticize, comment, compliment, I don't care, just let me know whatcha think and what I need to do to make this better. I'll try to update soon!**


	2. They're Back? Part 2

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for everyone who reviewed so quickly! Ummm I don't really have anything else to say, and I'm sure you don't really care what I have to say right now, if you're even still reading this so without further ado:**

_Chapter two: They're Back? Part 2_

We ended up taking my car. Gwen sat next to me in the front, because she was the least likely to make me want to reach across and strangle her.

"I still think I should drive," speaking of strangling people, that alien obviously didn't get the concept of _personal property._

"Nobody drives the car but me!" I said, turning my head slightly.

"You were telling us about the aliens," Gwen said. Why couldn't the others be less annoying, like her?

"I don't know anything about the ones we fought today," he said, "Never met their kind before." _Big surprise._

"I don't see them in here," Ben said, dinking around with his omnitrix, "Not that I know how to work this thing anymore."

"Maybe after you get your license, peewee," I said, smirking.

"Who won our fight again? Oh, I remember, me!"

_That little-_"There's been a lot of alien activity on earth lately," the alien, Labrid, interrupted my thoughts. "Don't know why. Your grandfather thought that maybe the weapons deal would lead us to what's causing all the infest, but now _he's _missing."

"Knowing Grandpa Max, he's probably at a restaurant somewhere enjoying a roasted cockroach salad," Gwen spoke up, with a small amount of dry humor in her voice, "It's a wonder that all that weird food didn't kill him."

"He's not dead! Stop making jokes about him!" Ben yelled at her.

_All right, that's the last straw, _I thought as I saw the look on Gwen's face. _They must not fight much anymore._ I pulled a u-turn and stopped the car. I was gonna make that brat sorry.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I said, turning around and pointing a menacing finger at him.

"I'll talk to her any way I-"It's a good thing for him he realized what he was saying and didn't finish that sentence. The anger slowly melted off his face. "You're right." _Ha, never thought I'd here those word's coming out of Tennyson's mouth! _"I'm sorry, Gwen," he continued.

"I know you're worried about Grandpa," she replied, with more patience than I'll ever have.

"I just wish he were here," Ben said, staring at the ground, "He would know what to do. He always knows what to do."

"Well, he ain't," The alien said, for the first time, taking the words out of my mouth. "You're the one with the omnitrix. You'll have to figure out how to get things done on your own."

Ben looked a little shocked before the resolve settled on his face. _And…now's a pretty good time to turn the car around. _

We drove in silence the rest of the way, each of us occupied with our own thoughts, or in Ben's case, I'm sure, lack of them.

"This is it," I said, pulling up to a medieval style castle.

"Subtle," Ben said, smirking, "No one would think to look for knights in here."

"You didn't," I shot back.

"How are we gonna get in?" Labrid asked.

"Gwen?" Ben said.

Gwen nodded and got out of the car. I followed, just to make sure she didn't get ambushed or anything. She raised her hands in the air as pinkish orbs encased them. When she threw her hands forward, a beam of the same color shot out of her hands and wrapped itself around the bridge. As she pulled, back, grunting with the effort, slowly, the bridge fell down to our side.

Labrid and Ben got out of the car and followed us across. Once we were in, Gwen raised one of her hands and let an orb encase it again, to light our path. _Wow, she's gotten _really_ good at those powers of hers._

"There's no one here, you sure this is the right place?" she asked.

"There's a hidden door," I explained, "keep lookin'"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw some of their treasures. _Time for compensation._ I smiled and walked over, shoving some in my pocket.

"Maybe you should've brought a shopping cart," Ben said coming up behind me.

I ignored him and continued examining the valuables.

Ben wandered off to examine the suits of armor. "I don't like the looks of this," he said backing up. He ran into another suit of armor, knocking it over, and barely being missed by the sword the 'knight' was carrying. The resulting noise was loud enough to wake the dead.

"Hey, man, what are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"Sorry, guess I'm just a little-" he trailed off when we stopped listening to him. It was for good reason, as a giant dragon-like creature had opened its eye and was sitting up behind him. _Well maybe the crash didn't wake the _dead…

Ben turned around and saw the creature. "Paranoid!" he said, finishing his sentence.

Needless to say, we decided running was the best course of action. I mean, we all had powers, but I'm not sure how much good they would have done against a creature _that big._ Running seemed to be doing just fine for us, too. That is, until a group of the Forever Knights blocked our path.

"Put your hands on your head." They commanded, pointing their _stolen_ weapons at us.

"Make me." I said, resting my hands on a pillar, letting the concrete seep into my arms before letting go and dropping to the ground. I picked up part of the floor, straining against the weight, before slamming it back down, producing a ripple effect, like I had hoped. The Knights were knocked off their feet, and with them wearing all that bulky armor, I imagined they hit the ground pretty hard.

Some recovered quickly, however, and started firing at us. Have I mentioned already that the equipment they were using was stolen? 'Cause it was. Alright, alright back to the recap.

Gwen formed a shield in front of us, protecting us temporarily from the lasers. Labrid fired from behind the shield, and Gwen replaced it whenever it got destroyed. It wasn't a bad set up until mister grouchy waker burst through the wall.

"Whoops," Ben said, running, hand on omnitrix, towards the beast.

He slammed his hand down, deciding on an alien, to start the transformation. _Please, pick a good one, _I thought silently, not wanting to be turned into toast by the dragon. That hope came crashing down when I saw that Ben had turned into several creatures…that were barely as tall as my knee.

He threw themselves at the beast's head, knocking it to the ground in surprise. _Great, now we're going to annoy Mr. Sleepyhead even more. _I rolled my eyes, and jumped into the fight with the Forever Knights.

"Oh, you're not gonna," one said as I grasped its shoulder, ready to punch.

"Yeah, I am!" I said, letting my fist connect with his head.

It was pretty easy from there, all I had to do was knock anything and everything out of my way.

"Kevin!" Labrid's voice came from behind me. I turned to se a knight aiming his laser at me. Labrid jumped in the way, shooting at the knight.

The knight fell down, but recovered quickly, reaching for his weapon once he saw that it was whole, ignoring the sparks shooting out from it.

"Don't do it!" Labrid cried, "It's busted!"

The knight ignored him, pulling the trigger.

"Kid, get back!" Labrid jumped at me, knocking me out of the way, as the gun exploded in the knight's hands.

"That's why level five technology is illegal on earth." He said, after the dust settled, "Human's aren't ready for it."

"I owe you one," I said, still a little shocked.

"Yeah, you do." He replied.

I smiled, and we continued in the fight against the knights. At one point I looked over to see Gwen in the middle of a bunch of unconscious knights, and I smiled to myself. _That chick is crazy. _

All of a sudden, a piercing noise came from Ben's aliens' mouths. I covered my ears and watched the beast collapse, parts of it slowly falling off, to reveal machinery inside. Eventually the pieces exploded, and all of the aliens jumped into one.

"You could warn someone before you do that," I said, standing over Ben.

"Seriously," Gwen said, backing me up, "I've got earplugs in my purse."

"Sorry," Ben said.

Labrid, meanwhile, had piled up all of the knights' lasers. "That's all," he said, throwing a couple more onto the pile. "If you wouldn't mind," he said, turning to Ben.

Ben sucked in a breath. Gwen and I quickly covered our ears before he let out another ear-piercing scream, exploding the guns.

That was when we noticed the blue liquid dripping on the floor.

"Hey, are you ok? There's-" Ben transformed in to his human form halfway through his sentence, "Water leaking from your suit."

Labrid put a hand to the gash in his suit and looked at the liquid that dripped onto it. "That's not water," He said, covering the gash with his hand and slumping. Ben helped him sit gently on the ground.

"You alright, man?" I asked. I'll admit, he could be kinda annoying, but the guy had just started growin' on me.

"Ben, listen to me." That one sentence let me know that he was seriously injured.

"I've got a tire patch kit in the car. Maybe we could-" I started, hoping there was some way to fix this.

"There's no time for that." Labrid cut me off, "There's nothing anyone can do."

"Let us help you," Gwen said.

"If you want to help me," he replied, "finish the job. You have to find out where the level 5 tech is coming from."

"I will," Ben said solemnly.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, kid," Labrid said. His face looked like it was rapidly aging, "Your grandpa was on the trail of something big, an alien conspiracy, with Earth in the middle. He was working undercover. If you crack this case, maybe you can find Max and save your planet."

"But I can't do it without grandpa," Ben said, "I don't know how."

Labrid put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "You-_you_ are Ben Tennyson. You can do anything."

A puff of steam rose into his helmet. When it cleared, Labrid was gone. We all watched in shock.

"No," Gwen said softly, turning to lean on me.

I looked down, surprised that she had turned to me, not Ben, her relative. I wrapped my arms around her reassuringly, as she cried softly on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna need help," Ben said.

"You know I'm here for you," Gwen replied.

He turned to me. "Kevin, there won't be any money in this, but-"

I picked up the plumber's badge off of Labrid's suit. "I'm in." I still owed him one, so maybe helping with his last request could be my way of paying him back. _Damn, these kids are turning me into a softie. _

**A/N: Well, there you go, I still have one more part of the first episode to do, lol, but hopefully this was long enough for you. So, here's your chance, you see that little button down there? I know you're dying to push it. You've been holding back criticism, comments, or whatever else ever since you started reading this, so now's your chance to let it all out. Who knows? It could even be therapeutic. (No promises though) **


End file.
